


Space Squad Plays Truth or Dare

by iridescent_blue



Series: Space squad plays: [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BECAUSE WRITERS BLOCK, Lance also forgets which songs are what totally not because of an author error that I fixed just now, Lance was emo once, M/M, Truth or Dare, all of them are memes, alteans have makeup, anyway this was fun, but matt's here now, hey keith listens to P!ATD, hunk has seen some shit, i just wanted allura to wear makeup, i know you love those peas dad, i love them, just read it it's hard to tag, lance and matt insult keef's mullet, pidge needs love and support, shiro is pre-s3, so self-indulgent, spot the thomas sanders reference, this took two fUCKING MONTHS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_blue/pseuds/iridescent_blue
Summary: Matt came back. He wanted to get to know the others. So, being a college age meme, he decides to play truth or dare with them.Shiro and Matt are gay, Lance and Pidge make innuendos, Hunk and Keith need help, and Allura and Coran are clueless.Shenanigans ensue. There's kissing and space makeup.





	Space Squad Plays Truth or Dare

They had just gotten Matt back. 

 

Matt didn't know Lance, Hunk, Allura, or Coran very well. 

 

Matt, with his love of party games, decided to have them play truth or dare. Lance was all for it. He got Keith to participate by goading him with a “scared, mullet?”. Hunk and Coran were equally eager to participate, Hunk because ‘it'll be fun!’ And Coran since he thought it would be a very memorable bonding moment (the same went for Allura). Pidge (it felt weird to call them Pidge since he had referred to them as Katie for years) wanted to use all possible blackmail material against them, and Shiro just wanted to spend time with Matt (the black paladin had been a tiny bit clingy for no reason the past week).

 

“Alright. Hunk, I hope you explained this game to Coran and the Princess because otherwise, they're going to be very confused. Everyone ready?” Matt paused. There were nods and murmurs of assent from the other seven. “Okay, I'll go first. Lance, truth or dare?”

 

Lance smiled, ready for anything Matt threw at him. Well, almost anything. “Dare, Matty boy! Bring it on!” 

 

“Have Shiro hold you upside down for a solid minute and don't pass out,” Matt smirked as Lance paled. “What, too chicken? Gonna change to truth?” He knew Lance wouldn't pass up a chance to prove his ‘superiority’, and changing from one to the other would definitely hurt his pride. 

 

“Okay. Shiro, you ready?” Lance stood up and kicked up into a handstand, letting Shiro grab his legs and hoist him up so that his knees wrapped over the black paladin’s shoulders. “Oh man, I don't think I'm gonna pass out from blood going to my head. It's going to be the proximity to Shiro’s crotch that does it!”

 

Matt stifled a laugh as he heard Pidge whisper “for you?” No matter how many days you spent in space fighting weird purple alien cats, innuendos never got old. 

 

Coran leaned over to Hunk and very loudly whispered, “Is this safe? I don't see how Lance attempting to stay conscious is anything that could be taken as a joke. There's an infinitesimal chance that he would blackout.” Hunk leaned over, whispering something in Coran’s ear, but was interrupted by Lance’s very loud voice. 

 

“That's the improper use of infinitesimal. It means really really small, not really really big.” He shocked everyone in the room, including Shiro, who dropped him after seeing Pidge nod and gesture at their timer. “What? I know big words,” he said, rubbing the shoulder he had landed on. “Also, my turn. Keith, truth or dare?”

 

“Uh, truth. I don't want to know the complexity of your dares.” Keith (who Matt had branded ‘Emo McEmoface’, earning a high-five from Lance) crossed his arms. 

 

“Alright. Why did you get kicked out of the Garrison?”

 

Matt nearly spit out the space-soda-thing he was drinking as Shiro whipped his head around from having a conversation with the Princess. Hunk looked like he was shitting himself. “You fucking what? What the fuck Keith! Why did you get kicked out? I leave for a one year mission but happened to be captured by aliens and that's what happens? Jesus Christ, I should never have left you alone on Earth.” His tone had become the one that all the other paladins had branded ‘space dad disapproves’. Pidge looked like they were actually going to fall over, and even Coran and Allura were stifling giggles. 

 

Keith blushed so hard and started to shake in shame. “If you let me explain, you might not try to kill me. The Garrison announced that you and Matt were dead and they wanted to stop looking. I didn't. So I left.” Matt watches as Shiro’s face morphs from angry to sympathetic and almost sad. Matt saw Lance’s expression soften, and felt his own as well. 

 

“You realize if you hadn't made that decision, there is an infinitesimally small chance that we would be sitting here right now.” Lance’s voice cuts through the choked silence, inciting a few inquisitive looks and tilted heads. “If Keith hadn't dropped out, I wouldn't have become a fighter pilot and met Hunk or Pidge, and we wouldn't have seen Shiro crash or met up with Keith. If we didn't do all of that, then we wouldn't have found the blue lion and gone through the wormhole! And if that didn't happen, then we definitely wouldn't rescue Matt and he wouldn't have proposed truth or dare so, therefore, we wouldn't be here.” He smiles confidently, flinging his arms out and shaking them, replicating jazz hands (and failing miserably, Matt notes). He doesn't think that anyone else notices since Keith is looking at Lance with a very confused expression. 

 

“Since when did you know words like that? Doesn't infinitesimal mean really large?” Keith looked almost adorable, sitting cross-legged like a six-year-old, head tilted to the side.

 

“What? I know big words!” Lance smirked, crossing his arms in defiance at how he knew a bigger word than Keith.

 

“Okay, fine. Lance wins that one. Anyway, Keith?” Shiro sounded tired.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for not giving up on us. Anyway, it’s your turn to ask someone something. You got asked.” Shiro gestured loosely with his human arm towards Keith, leaning against Matt’s shoulder.

 

“Okay. Matt, truth or dare?” Keith quirked his head, smiling. “I have a really good truth, and I can turn it into a dare if you pick that.”

 

“Okay, fine, truth. Bring it, emo Billy Ray Cyrus.”

 

Keith smirked. “On a scale of one to ten, how gay are you for Shiro? Remember, don’t lie to us, Matty boy!” His voice held a sing-song tone and he cocked his head. Pidge leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, causing both of them to burst out in laughter. Matt felt the blush start in his ears and travel down through his cheeks, past his chin, and down his collarbones, spreading to his chest. “What?” Keith scoffed, “you chicken?”

 

“Not in a million years, mullethead.” Matt glanced at Shiro, and it relieved him to see the flush on his face. “I mean… can I show the level of gay I am?” Matt looked around, watching the group give various signs of assent. He glanced down at Shiro, who looked up at him and half-smirked. “Fuck it.” Matt leaned down and pressed his lips to Shiro’s, something he hadn’t done in what, months? Years?

 

Shiro let out a sigh, wrapping a hand around Matt’s neck, pulling him closer. Lance started screaming “ooOOOOOOH!!!” and Pidge was making noises like they were about to explode (Keith was making similar noises). They broke apart softly, foreheads touching, until they started to giggle, sparks arcing down Matt’s back. 

 

“I love you.” It’s a whisper, just faint enough for only the two of them to hear, but no one else could. They had said it simultaneously. Shiro looked so soft in that moment, nothing like the scarred, hardened leader that Matt knew.

 

“Alright, alright, stop being so aggressively gay right now! It’s fine for later, but right now, we’re playing truth or dare! Matt, your turn to ask someone.” Lance’s voice cuts through their moment, startling them apart. They fly towards opposite walls when and hide their faces when they hear Pidge chuckle.

 

“It’s okay, guys. Something had to have happened on the mission, and the way Shiro talked about Matt, it was obvious that something had happened. Therefore, it’s fine. None of us have any problem with it and you two are obnoxiously cute. Matt; go!”

 

“Uh, Hunk!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Oh… uh… shit… umm… truth.” Hunk fiddles with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“How many times have you walked in on Keith and Lance?” Keith glared at Matt, and Lance tried to hide his face behind Hunk.

 

“Oh man, let me tell you, there was this one time where I walked into the kitchen at like, space midnight? And these two were up against a wall and oh man, my mind will never be the same. I am  _ scarred _ , okay?” Hunk laughs, looking at the red and blue paladins, who were both a similar shade of tomato. “There was also that time in the showers-”

 

“OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!” Lance slammed his hand over Hunk’s mouth, yanking it back with a screech. “Eeeewww did you just LICK me?”

 

“I did no such thing,” Hunk innocently bats his eyelashes. “I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about! Now, I believe it’s my turn. Allura?” 

 

“Yes?” Allura was pulled out of her whispered conversation with Coran to look at Hunk. “What is it? Oh, right. What do you suggest?” She cocks her head.

 

“Well, my truth and dare are practically the same thing, so you really aren’t at a loss for either. I’d suggest dare though because that would be more fun.” Hunk whispered his dare in Pidge’s ear. They both laughed.

 

“Alright then, I’ll pick dare then!” Allura smiles. “I do love seeing how human games work and I would be delighted to partake.”

 

“Show us how the markings on your face work. Coran covered them up when we went to the space mall, but we didn't notice, so how did he do it? Do you only have them on your face?” Everybody in the room visibly perked up. Hunk was good at this game.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go get some things. Give me a few ticks.” She unfolded her legs and stood, walking out of the room.

 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear Keith start singing Emperor’s New Clothes when Allura said ‘alright, alright’ and we’re going to act like that  _ never _ happened.” Lance glared at Keith. “Get your emo music out of the perfectly incorrupt realm that is space, okay?”

 

“Did you  _ just _ DISGRACE THE GOOD NAME OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO?” Keith  _ screeched _ . Lance turned red and started signing  _ sorry _ in sign language. “You fucking said that Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time was Emperor’s New Clothes. You are a  _ disgrace to the emo children. _ ” He held Lance’s gaze for as long as he could, his face completely still, until both of them cracked and burst out laughing. “I know you used to love that type of music. You had an emo phase, don’t deny it.” Lance looked away, ashamed, and he nodded a little. Pidge looked across the circle at Matt, dead in the eyes, their face deadly serious.

 

“I know you love those peas Dad.” They held Matt’s gaze until a smile cracked their face. They both burst out laughing, toppling over onto the floor. Matt couldn’t breathe, and Pidge was crying a small amount. They both missed their dad terribly, but the humor that they shared made everything okay, just for the moment. Pidge got up and ran over to Matt, throwing their arms around him. They buried their face in his chest. Everyone looked on at them fondly.

 

“I’m back! I brought the things we use to cover up the markings with.” Allura was carrying things that looked like foundation and some brushes. “In essence, the markings are birthmarks that all Alteans are born with. We have stripes on our arms, legs, back, and stomach. They start small when we are young, but grow to expand over time, rather like your human freckles. In some places, we enhance the markings and extend them so that they wrap around our eyes and onto our foreheads, but in some situations where Alteans are looked down upon, we cover them up with this.” Allura opened up the foundation and squeezed some on a brush. Using small circles, she covered up the marks on her face, until she could pass for human (discounting her ears). 

 

“Allura can you do mine for me?” Lance was practically jumping up and down. Allura sighed and nodded, picking up something that looked like blue eyeliner. The entire group sat silently and watched as she drew intricate, swirling designs over his face, and when he turned back, he looked absolutely regal. “This is insane! Thank you so much! Your turn now.” Matt pretended he didn’t see Keith’s expression. He looked like he was about to explode.

 

“Okay then. Shiro, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Who’s your favorite paladin?” Allura was downright devious.

 

“Oh, well, you know, I don’t have a favorite paladin! I love you all equally.” Shiro’s eyes darted around nervously, and everyone gave him patronizing looks. “Okay, fine, if I had to pick, simply because I know them the best, I’d pick Pidge, with Keith as a close second. Lance and Hunk are equal, and you all are amazing people. Now, I believe that it’s my turn to ask someone. Pidge?”

 

Lance started to laugh. “Playing favorites, are we?” 

 

Shiro coughed into his fist. “No, Pidge was just the last one to not go, so they need to. So, Pidge, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare. I just want to see what your brain can conjure.” Pidge smirked. “I’ll prove myself to be a little gremlin yet. Matt can tell you.” They looked towards him. He nodded.

 

“Punch me in the stomach as hard as you can.” He straightened up. Pidge walked over to him and slammed a fist into his stomach, directly into Shiro’s solar plexus. He folded over onto himself, clutching his gut. “I take… it back. You are a strong child.” 

 

“Nah, just a smart one. Got ya right in the solar plexus!” They smirked. “Never mess with negative number 5.”

 

“Alright guys,” Shiro yawned, obviously having recovered. “I’m heading off to bed. You guys should too.” He stood up, cracking his back and massaging his stomach, and offered Matt his hand. He hauled Matt to his feet and they started to walk towards where Shiro’s room was.

 

“Matt,” Coran pointed to another door. “Your room is that way.”

 

Matt smiled. “I know. See you guys tomorrow morning.” He followed Shiro to his room.

 

The next day, he got a punch in the stomach from Pidge for leaving them alone. Coran and Allura had both gone to bed, Pidge and Hunk had tried to have an intelligent discussion, and Lance and Keith had run off, only to be found in the hallway, making out, along with something that Pidge refused to disclose, saying that they “nearly threw up at the sight”.

 

Matt liked his space family.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at 2 am one day and it bloomed into this.
> 
> I wanted to figure out the markings on alteans and (inspired by some great fanart and Tumblr theories) wanted to use makeup
> 
> Spot the Thomas Sanders reference? Bet you did
> 
> so many inside jokes that are in this fic and just random things that I find funny.
> 
> Comments and kudos are like coffee - they help me sleep at night.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (I might do a never have I ever if I can find the motivation)
> 
> UPDATE 8/30/17: User ARandomNerd pointed out that I made a mistake in referencing the wrong P!ATD song, so I fixed it and added some emo Keith and referenced Lance being emo in the past just for indulging myself. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> <3


End file.
